


Unexpected Guest 2

by killerweasel



Series: Unexpected Guest [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "Please help me. I'd give my left arm to have him back." "Would you? For real?"





	Unexpected Guest 2

Title: Unexpected Guest 2  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Aziraphale, Hastur/Ligur, Adam Young  
Word Count: 1,071  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "Please help me. I'd give my left arm to have him back." "Would you? For real?"

"Explain to me again why we're going to the middle of the woods?"

"That's where Adam, the Antichrist, told me to meet him. Something about how we needed to be away from people for this." Aziraphale is fretting. He's never met with Adam by himself, Crowley is always better with children, and now he is bringing a Duke of Hell to meet the boy.

"Aziraphale!" Adam pops out from behind a tree, almost making the angel jump out of his corporation. "Is this the guy you were telling me about?"

"Duke Hastur, I'd like you to meet Adam Young."

Adam's eyes widen as Hastur bows to him. "You have the neatest eyes I've ever seen, Hastur. They look like shark eyes." He tilts his head in concentration. "You feel like you've lost a part of yourself. There's a hole inside of you." He reaches out, touching Hastur by his heart. "Right here. It's hurting you so much."

"Ligur, my Ligur, is gone. I was hoping you could find him and bring him here to me." Hastur's body shakes. He swallows a few times before forcing the words out of his mouth. "Please help me. I'd give my left arm to have him back."

"Would you? For real?"

Adam's question makes the hair on the back of Aziraphale's neck stand on end. Sometimes he forgets he's not dealing with a normal child and then something like this happens. "Adam..."

"There's this animated show I've seen, and they sacrifice parts of themselves in order to try and get someone they cared about back. I think I can do it like they do in that, though it never quite works out for them. But I'm not some cartoon. I'm real." He holds his hand out to Hastur. "If you're really willing to lose an arm, I can give it a go. I need you to concentrate on Ligur. Think about him as hard as you can."

"Just the arm, Antichrist. If this goes pear-shaped, I'll still need the rest of my limbs." Hastur takes a step forward, holds his left arm out, and closes his eyes. He can feel power, unimaginable power, starting to build inside of the boy in front of him. It reminds him very much of Lucifer's energy- something Holy that's been twisted into darkness. It's almost overwhelming, like standing too close to a fire.

Hastur bites back a scream as Adam's hand wraps around his wrist. The pain is agonizing, almost worse than when he Fell. He can feel himself burning from the inside out, feel something happening inside of his very core. He distracts himself by thinking of things he and Ligur have done over the last six thousand years. There's a tearing sensation as his arm comes free and then everything fades to darkness.

"Hastur? Hastur, can you hear me?" Aziraphale glances at the place where Hastur's arm used to be. The angel had closed the wound the moment Hastur had passed out to prevent discorporation from blood loss. He'd come very close to losing his lunch, something he'd never done in his entire existence. The demon lets out a gasp, sending a wave of relief through Aziraphale.

"Did it work?" Hastur's words are a croak. With Aziraphale's help, he sits up. His vision swims before he focuses on the ground where his former arm is making a transformation. "Oh."

The fingers on his hand twitch and clench. Then there's a flash of light so bright, both angel and demon are forced to turn away. The wave of energy Hastur felt before is nothing compared to this. This is pure, raw magic, ripping a hole through reality. The power of it causes him to grab onto Aziraphale's coat, fingers tearing at the fabric. Suddenly, a pair of white wings surrounds them both, acting as a shield against whatever it is they're feeling.

It seems like forever, but it could only be a few minutes, before Aziraphale's wings disappear again. Hastur peers out around the angel's body. He gasps and black tears start streaming down his cheeks. Ligur, his Ligur, is on the grass nearby where the arm had been.

"That was wicked!" Adam manages to give Hastur a smile and then his eyes roll up in his head as his body drops to the ground. Aziraphale is moving before he even realizes it, checking on the boy who isn't a boy. From what he can tell, the child is fine. He miracles a glass of juice and some biscuits for when Adam wakes back up, assuming he'll need the energy.

Hastur reaches Ligur and helps him sit up, wrapping his body around Ligur's frame as tightly as he can. He's whispering and muttering things only Ligur can hear. The other Duke looks incredibly confused, but happy.

Aziraphale is almost overcome by the amount of love he's feeling from the pair (he knows for a fact demons are more than capable of feeling love, even though both sides have been told for thousands of years this isn't possible). He finally looks away when two pairs of black wings cover them (he might not be able to see what they're doing, but he can certainly hear it).

"I did it, Aziraphale." Adam grabs one of the biscuits, shoving the entire thing in his mouth and talking around the crumbs. "I brought that demon back. It was weird because he wasn't really anywhere. He was sortof lost in a void. One of those guys from the airport was there too. They were playing cards. Ligur was cheating."

"You most certainly did, my boy." Aziraphale hands him the juice. "I must say, I've never felt anything like it." He decides to keep how terrified he was to himself as Adam doesn't need to know it. He also wonders how far energy like that could be felt. The answer comes moments later when he gets a text from Crowley wanting to know what's going on. Aziraphale answers that 'everything is tickety-boo' and 'he'll call in a little while'.

He waits until Adam has finished eating, making sure the boy is fine to stand, before getting to his feet. "I think we should give those two some privacy, Adam." He looks at the wings which are still covering the demons.

"Adults are weird." Adam's brow wrinkles at some of the noises he's hearing. "Should we tell them we're leaving?"

"They wouldn't hear us anyway."


End file.
